floatings_arkham_asylumfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes
Replies Yea, I when I first got your prompts I had no freakin clue what to do with them until I remembered a forum discussion about what would happen several hundred years when there was really nothing left for the Dark Lord. That being said I was still really nervous about putting it on paper since I'd never written a Harry Potter fic and Voldemort committing suicide seems far fetched if you don't understand his character. There was actually a lot of note taking that went into this but as I was writing the fic, which took up the majority of the two weeks. I realized I didn't actually have the time to incorporate it into the fic correctly. Once we're able to post this on our actual accounts I'm definitely going to do some revising. Add more detail, delve further into his mental state at the time, clear some things up with the timeline, ect. As for your questions however, I imagine that this takes place at least two hundred years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry freakin Potter obviously died (like he should have…at least in my mind). Obviously the Dark Lord would never kill himself while Potter was still around. It would basically be like him giving up and admitting defeat, admitting his fears and such. And for Lord Voldemort to do that…well there really is no "if" cos he wouldn't. It would be like insulting himself. To be honest I never really thought about the time period of which Bellatrix died. Either time would work I suppose. That's definitely something I'll look into when I write the revised piece. In this piece he's actually conquered most of the world, seen all he can see, ect. Yea, I was supposed to be AU when I wrote out the summery I was half asleep and it completely slipped my mind that I should probably put that in somewhere. When I publish this on my account I'll definitely put that in to avoid any further confusion. RP's and Shit Leigh/Reese Notes: No clue I'lll just go with the flow on this one Dominic/Ashely- WIP Notes: I'll finish this after the fanfic challenge thingy Burns/Bo - WIP Notes:Again work more on him when I'm done with exchange thingy Ulrich/ Notes: talking with Ash but this will only be started after I finish the exchange thing Vince/Shayne Gurtstine (dancer name Echo) - WIP Notes: same as above David/no clue Notes: This is a huge WIP Lorren/Casper Notes: Hudson/Jake/Nick Notes: This Rp has already started, I think I want him with Jake. And what I want I get XD. So yea he'll be with Jake. Daniel/Ryker Notes: I'll have to see when she posts what will happen No, no of course not. I love any criticism as long as there's a point to it. This was a very experimental fic so any praise/constructive criticism is highly appreciated. I thank you for taking the time to review it. I actually really enjoyed that quote because Batman is my main fandom besides Harry Potter and the Joker is my favorite character. Review 3 I'm so glad you liked it. When I first got the prompts I had no idea what the fudge I was going to do with them. But then I remembered a forum discussion which veered into the territory of what Lord Voldemort would do when he had done all and seen all. I remembered a few shared the opinion that Lord Voldemort would kill himself. Despite it being a touchy subject I couldn't think of anything else to do so yea. I dunno I guess after a couple hundred years of living even the Dark Lord would begin to forget. Despite the body being immortal the mind will always deteriorate. I've never read that book. It sounds good and I'll definitely look into it. I was really hesitant about leaving this with a sort of unfinished ending. Which would be up for interpretation. I'm not even sure if he succeeds or not, your guess is as good as mine. I guess you could say that he never could really die. Because even if his mortal body has been killed off his…well I guess you could call it a soul, is damaged to the point beyond repair. So he'll live on forever in a limbo. Which I guess fulfills Dumbledores saying "there are things worse then death". And now that he actually wants to die, he can't. Which is the ultimate punishment. People I Owe Replies Too #DelienShadow (he's waited at least a week) #UndeadVampress #Ashely #Kens # MissFatailty (seriously don't care about her will probably move her down) #Xxxholly1992xxX # Lord Voldemort sat in darkness. But he was alright with that. He had grown up in darkness. After so many years it had become his only friend. Lightning flashed every now and again but Lord Voldemort didn't even agnowledge it. After years of living he had become numb to life. To be lost in his own memories had become a blessing. Lord Voldemort held the knife in his hand. It was a short knife made of silver with intricate patterns scattered around the blade, and shaped like a spearhead. He didn't quite remember where it came from or why it had been on the top of his desk. But he did know that one slip of the wrist and the knife would have cut an artery and the great Lord Voldemort would have been disgraced to a muggles death. The knife reminded him of an old memory, one that had long been forgotten but was now clawing itself to the surface of his mind. It flickered by. He grabbed for it clawed at it, refusing to let it go. Maybe this would remind him of his original purpose. It was sketchy. Like a picture drawn by a child. Scribbles and dots but as he pulled the memory closer the woman's face become more visible. As the face became clearer so did his recollection of her. She had been different that much he was certain of. Lord Voldemort had never put much precedents over looks but even he had to admit she was indeed beautiful. The beauty… it reminded him of the Black family. Yes, that's where she had come from. She must have been one of his earlier followers. The Black family had died out long after centuries of inbreeding. The woman's face was perfectly clear now and with that clarity came her name, Bellatrix. She had been his first apprentice. He remembered now, she had been fiery and sadistic but most importantly faithful. He had never found another follower quite as faithful as Bellatrix. She was his one true loyal follower. In all his centuries of living he had never found a follower with her combination of natural talent, intelligence, and loyalty. He had given her the knife as a small reward for completing her training with him. Although they both knew is was more of a reward for surviving this long under his tutelage. He's been known to give small gifts to his most faithful followers. It's a tactic e uses to keep them happy and make them think he held them to special regard. Now that he though back onto it he really had tamed a lionesses spirit. Lord Voldemort twisted the knife along his fingers. The cold unfeeling blade pressed against his pale blue almost translucent skin. Yes, she had been his most loyal. Even after he had conquered the world there was never another like her. Many would be surprised to know that while Bellatrix had always been sadistic, when she was younger she had trouble with the killing curse. Maybe it was left over morals from when she was little or just a sliver of concise that had gone unmaimed by his teachings, whatever the case it hadn't been able to cast it until several months after her training begun. Some people just needed that extra push. And he knew just how to push her. They go somewhere and he had been a Aurors had that she had actually killed anyone. He had been so consumed in watching her fight…anyway an Auror is stupid enough to try and sneak up on him and before Lord Voldemort can react she kills them? He doesn't see it. He doesn't think anyone would be stupid enough to actually make an attempt on his life. But Bella always had one eye on him, even when her back was up against a wall. Her only wish was to serve him and help him reach his goals. Who- Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix What- After hundreds of years Lord Voldemort has lost his purpose in life, having completed all his goals, become immortal, taken over the world, eliminated muggles, halfblooded, ect. He's roaming around his manor and he happens upon a trinket of sorts, a knife, the knife is Bellatrix's. The one he had given her many many years ago. Then I cut to several flashbacks, two or more. Bellatrix's first kill. And something else. Where- This is set mostly at his manor. The flashbacks take place during an unknown battle and somewhere else. When- Several centuries after he conquers the world and Bellatrix is dead Why- He's lonely? Finally beginning to understand the meaning of companionship? He's high on something, who the fuck knows. How- After centuries of living he's finally coming to terms with himself. Realizes that living forever wasn't really what he wanted Many would be surprised to know that while Bellatrix had always been sadistic, when she was younger she had trouble with the killing curse. Maybe it was left over morals from when she was little or just a sliver of concise that had gone unmaimed whatever the case it hadn't been until several months after her training began, and Aurors had attacked there hideout, that she had actually killed anyone. He had been so consumed in watching her fight…anyway an Auror is stupid enough to try and sneak up on him and before Lord Voldemort can react she kills them? He doesn't see it. He doesn't think anyone would be stupid enough to actually make an attempt on his life. But Bella always had one eye on him, even when her back was up against a wall. Her only wish was to serve him and help him reach his goals. Now that he though back onto it he really had tamed a lioness spirit. Maybe, now that I think of it, why would she think that he was incapable of defending himself? Maybe Lord Voldemort is fighting along with his DE's? One of the first things he had told her was that "Killing is making a choice" when you kill someone it's your own choice to end there life. The control is in there hands. Every kiss she gave him, every kill she did under his orders was just another piece of her being given to him. It pleased him immensely when Bella kneeled before him. It was a self destructive relationship…at least on her end. But she didn't seem to care. Every life she took for him was another shard of her heart that she gave to his cause. He had given her the knife as a small reward for her first kill. He's been known to give small gifts to his most faithful followers. It's a tactic e uses to keep them happy and make them think he held them to special regard. For years now he Blood trickled down his wrists? Maybe not sure. I can't see LV committing suicide. All his original followers had died long ago, including his most faithful Bella. Title: Most Loyal Summery: Even centuries after he death Bellatrix remains the Dark Lords most faithful. Featuring an oddly reminiscent and somewhat suicidal Lord Voldemort. Prompts: “Killing is making a choice”